Los Fantasmas Del Ayer
by Kirimi-1999
Summary: Un fic original... no recomendado para personas delicadas, el tema es un poco fuerte.


Sinceramente, AME Este original, no sé, cada vez que lo leo lo amo más! ^^

Espero y les guste.

Es de mi pura y sola imaginación, yo soy su dueña, su autora!

Hm…. Niños pequeños o personas delicadas absténganse de verlo, no se… creo que está un poco fuerte para personas normales…. (sí, estoy diciendo que no soy normal)…. Aunque mejor me dan sus opiniones sobre cómo esta! ^^

(Y sobre que tan "fuerte" esta) (Además no sé si el titulo es… bueno.)

Cuídense y disfruten la lectura!

**Fantasmas Del Ayer**

La noche vuelve a brillar en mi memoria, las voces del ayer persiguen mi presente y no logro escabullirme de ellas ni olvidar lo imprescindible. La ilusión de un vago y espontaneo fragmento me hace pensar… pensar en los maravillosos momentos con mi cordura, con mi pasión y con mi gran y anhelado vicio.

Una fina voz irrumpe en mis recuerdos, apartándome de mi divagación y negando lo necesario. Su cabeza me mira de reojo, logrando que un espasmo de sorpresas invada mi cuerpo, hasta su mirada me indica que mi cordura está acabando. Sus ojos… Sus ojos…. Sus ojos…. Son de un tan bello color turquesa…un turquesa contaminado, creo… ¿o quizás será celeste? Celeste, como el mar de apesumbrados deberes que me persigue por doquier

He de admitirlo, el hecho de querer oír sus gritos es tan tentador como nadie quisiera, pero no me he de rendir. No, mis últimas gotas de cordura las he de usar para negar su próxima muerte… y también las pasadas muertes de ellas…

Una sacudida me saca nuevamente de mis cavilaciones, se que ella lo hace por mi bien, pero el hecho de resistirme a mi mente no me convence. Es inaudito, pero aun así mis ojos empiezan a destellar locura, locura por sentir su sangre e incluso la ansiedad de sentirme el dueño de su vida… el dueño de una vida… la persona que decide si vive o muere…

Cojo un pequeño cuchillo, el cuchillo encargado de mi general diversión, el cuchillo encargado de su muerte… de sus muertes y de mi vida.

No recuerdo de donde saque ese cuchillo, lo único que sé es que al momento de tomarlo mis pensamientos cuerdos se borraron y surgió de mi una esencia de locura.

Me pare lentamente y me situé detrás de ella. Para empezar mi mente debía de despejarse… y no podría con ella ahí… ¿cierto?... la acorrale, impidiendo su próximo movimiento y lentamente sonreí con mi típica sonrisa de terquedad, esa típica sonrisa que había hecho gritar a miles de personas por el simple hecho de sentirme, sentir mis ansias, sentir mi sed de sangre…

Levante en un corto acto de gracia el puñal y la señale con su punta… el filo me llamaba… me provocaba… y yo le respondería.

Al momento en que ella levanto su mano en un intento vano de defensa, un leve movimiento de mi mano la saco de su silencioso letargo, ella grito estridentemente, alabando mis oído, matando a mi cordura.

Inmediatamente de su muñeca empezó a manar sangre. Cantidades exuberantes de sangre… de esa sangre escarlata tan brillante y con ese olor metálico tan particular que ya empezaba a inundar el ambiente

-Mas…- fue lo único que pude musitar, antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo y se alzara a por más de ese elixir de…de… vida. Otro grito provino de ella y en un suspiro, inhale su vida.

Desperté por el fuerte olor a sangre que había, me gire por todos lados buscando a mi pequeña víctima y sonreí satisfecho; la chica estaba tirada y cortada en pequeños trozos por culpa de mi deseo, ansia y vicio.

Un atisbo de calma e inteligencia removió mi ser, obligándome a despertar de mi pequeño trance. Eche una última mirada al frio cadáver y me largue del lugar caminando, casi corriendo solo por pura adrenalina.

Ya en el parque cavile sobre lo recién hecho, sobre esa única experiencia, sobre lo que parece mi nueva adicción. Sus gritos…Su sangre… Su aroma… Su vida… Sus gritos…su sangre...Su Sangre…Sangre.

Gritos, sangre, pasión, impulsos, deseos y tripas…. ¿es a eso lo que se resume finalmente mi vida? ¿Tan bajo puedo llegar a ser?

Un amago de sonrisa recorre mi rostro al ver a mi siguiente víctima.

Sangre…

Deseos…

Impulsos…

Gritos…

Miedos…

Sangre…

Un Fantasma se cierne sobre mí, un fantasma hecho de diversas emociones y desvaríos.

La Muerte…


End file.
